Boys! You've Got Another One
by SWBloodwolf
Summary: A series of short stories of the friendship between John and Sherlock. Some are fun, others a little more serious. All written in class and based on true stories. I know there's a lot of these out there but give it a go. I'll aslo do request if wanted.
1. At The End of Baskerville

*At the end of Baskerville*

"When you said you had to see a man about a dog, this isn't what I thought you meant".

Sherlock looked up from rubbing the over-joyful puppies' tummy. "Well hardly my fault you weren't listening".

John sighed, hating to be the bad guy here. "Sherlock...look, "m sorry mate but you can't keep the puppy".

Sherlock frowned, "Why not?"

"Because I can barely look after you let alone a puppy!"

Sherlock scoffed, "Well of course I would take care of it".

"You can barely take care of yourself!" John shouted in frustration.

"Oh how would you know?"

John looked at him in disbelief. "I live with you, I'm your flatmate. So yeah, I kinda know".

"Well too bad it's already decided". Sherlock stated picking up the puppy and placing it in the back of the Land Rover.

John sighed knowing that he was losing the fight, "No, it's not decided". He hopped into the passenger seat of the car. "How do you even know Mrs. Hudson allows pets?"

"She does", he replied pulling the car out onto the main road. "She let me keep you didn't she?" Sherlock turned to look at John with a grin.

"Oh ha-ha!" John huffed sarcastically looking to glare out the window. He didn't have a problem with dogs, in fact; he always wanted one himself but after just finishing the quite terrifying case of the Baskerville, he was a bit uneasy about bringing a German Sheppard puppy home. But Sherlock was determined about keeping the puppy and so John was left with no way to stop it.

"Jess", John finally said after a few minutes of silent driving.

"What?"

"Jess, we should call her Jess".

Sherlock smirked.

"What?" John demanded.

"She's a male", Sherlock replied while trying not to laugh.

"Oh", John said frowning then; "Max".

"Gladstone", Sherlock interrupted.

"What?"

"His name is Gladstone", Sherlock stated looking straight ahead at the road.

"Oh", John said again; surprised at Sherlock's connection already to the pup. "Gladstone" he repeated looking back at the puppy who sat up in the back with a yip.


	2. It's Chocolate!

There was a blue something, sitting within the corner of his vision and glinting with a plastic shine. Focusing on the object, he sat up taking in the egg-like shape of the...well, egg. Wrapped in a blue foil on Sherlock's bed-side table sat an egg. He rolled over, deciding to ignore the confusing object and get back into a deep mode of thought. Only to roll back over in a tangle of sheets he snatched the egg and lay on his back, frowning as he inspected the arbitrary object. "John"! He shouted knowing it would bring him. His flatmate appeared in Sherlock's bedroom doorway, eyebrows raised in a questioning manner, "Problem"?

"What's this"?

"It's an Easter Egg Sherlock".

The consulting detective huffed. "Yes, I know that but what is it doing here"?

"Well, it's almost Easter".

Sherlock frowned at the un-informative information as John chuckled and returned to cooking in the kitchen. Sherlock flung back the duvet and grabbed his dressing gown, continuing to frown as he came to stand beside John at the toaster.

"You eat it". John said in a condescending manner which earned a frown from Sherlock who placed the puzzlingly object into his dressing gown pocket; deciding to experiment on the thing later. The toaster popped gaining the attention of both men.

"What are those"?

"Hot-cross buns...seriously Sherlock, surely you know this". John seemed quite concerned by his friends' lack of knowledge about the holiday traditions.

Sherlock shrugged in response, "Must have deleted it".

John sighed, "Here" he said passing Sherlock a buttered Hot-Cross Bun and took his own into the living room sitting down at the table with the newspaper. Sherlock followed and sat down, taking out the blue egg from his pocket him un-wrapped it. "John"!

"What"? John asked looking up concerned.

"It's chocolate"!

John rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the Hot-Cross Bun.


	3. Soup

"That's not helping me".

"What?"

"The glaring Sherlock. I asked you to help me shop but so far you've just complained, insulted other shoppers and haven't actually gotten anything you want but glaring at everything _I _put in the basket".

"Yes, well you seemed to know what you're doing and I can't see how I could assist". Sherlock looked around with disinterest in his white and packaged surroundings.

John watched him for a moment. "I don't understand; how did you survive before I came along? Shopping, and paying and generally looking after you".

Sherlock slowly turned his gaze down to meet John's and took in a breath readying to respond. John raised his eyebrows expectantly; surprised he was going to get an answer.

"Soup".

John closed his eyes in patience. "What?"

"Soup", Sherlock continued smiling. "You have soup on your list, I'll get soup". He turned in a flourish of coat before John could reply with 'what soup?' He sighed and continued down the aisle for toothpaste. Sherlock returned with one can of pumpkin soup and presented it to John. "Here".

John grabbed the proffered soup with a raised eyebrow. "You know", he said taking the can and deciding to play along. "Soup _wasn't _on the list".

"I know. But I'm helping, I wanted soup". He said grinning with a strange sort of pride.


	4. This Is War

John ducked behind the cover and tried to catch his breath back. He raised his gun, preparing to return fire and peered over the edge of the couch. He saw slight movement from near the stairs and quickly moved forward behind the doorway. The ex-soldier held his breath then ran forward with a yell, firing the gun at the enemy. Sherlock yelped and ran up the stairs attempting to duck under the wave of bullets. John followed him up the stairs, firing the whole way, but of course it was a trap that John realised too late, as he ran out of ammo and Sherlock turned with a triumphant shout and chased john back down the stairs who sprinted into the main room and leaped behind the cover of the Christmas tree where he had hidden another magazine of ammunition which he quickly reloaded. Hearing the click of an empty gun John came out from behind the tree. "Yeah, I'm out too", but John, of course, had lied and fired continually at Sherlock close range until he finally ran out of bullets.

"Okay, well done". Sherlock admitted as they both started to gather the bullets scattered about the floor.

"I knew giving you two Nerf Guns for Christmas were a bad idea", Mycroft stated looking exhausted in his chair.


End file.
